Reunion
by NamiC
Summary: 7 years ago, the evil was locked away for eternity along with the light that sealed it away. One wheel has stopped turning...but another continues...Contains slight hint of shounenai. Rating may go up as story progresses. YYxY
1. 7 years

All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh© are reserved to Kazuki Takahashi**  
**

**Reunion**

By NamiC _  
_

* * *

_7 years ago, the evil was locked away for eternity along with the light that sealed it away. One wheel has stopped turning…but another continues. An older and larger wheel keeps turning and the others are forced to turn with it. Nothing can be at peace until old mistakes are mended…_

* * *

**Chapter 1: 7 years**

_It's already been 7 years huh?..._

Anzu stepped off the small jet onto the dry soil. The air was hot and dry and the sun shone brightly even through her sunglasses. She flipped her long brown hair which was tied in a high ponytail off her shoulder as she reached down and carried her luggage to the waiting taxi.

It's been 7 years since the Pharaoh returned to his resting place. 7 years ago, Anzu had been accepted in a dancing academy in America. 7 years ago Honda, Jounouchi, and Yuugi went to different colleges. And as they grew apart, they didn't break off. A promise…every summer to reunite.

Anzu fulfilled her dream of being a dancer. She's now a part of a prestigious dancing group in New York. Honda spent 2 years in the military and is now serving as a police officer. Yuugi and his grandfather went to Egypt right after graduation for an excavation. Jounouchi and his friend look after the Game Shop while they're away. This year it was Yuugi's turn host everyone.

_Yuugi…he still hasn't let go has he? After all…the digging sight is there…where we last saw him, isn't it?_ she thought as she looked outside the taxi window. _I mean sure it all took us a while to adjust…but Yuugi…I don't think he'll ever let go…_

The taxi dropped her off by the port alongside the Nile bank. There the cruise ship was waiting for it's passengers.

_It's just like 7 years ago…the last time we traveled with the Pharaoh…_

"Yo Anzu!!! Stop staring and get on!"

Anzu snapped out of her trance and looked up to see that Jounouchi and Honda already on board waiting for her. With a warm contentment in her heart to see her old friends again, she grabbed her luggage and climbed aboard the ship.

"Grandpa!" She cried in exclamation as she saw the kind-faced old man there to greet her. The man wasn't really related to her but she felt as he was really her grandfather after all the years they had known each other.

"My my, Anzu. It's certainly been a while. Your hair is long now. What a pretty length."

She bent over and embraced Sugoroku Motou. Just seeing him made her feel like part of the family again.

"It's been way too long Grandpa…" she said. Looking up she saw Jounouchi and Honda running towards her to greet her as well.

"Jounouchi…Honda…I never thought I'd ever say this, but it's good to see you two…" she joked, letting go of Sugoroku.

"Hah! You hear dat Honda? Miss dancing princess here actually missed us!"

The three looked at each other before busting out laughing as if their last meeting was just yesterday.

"Alright you kids, as heartwarming this reunion is, Anzu needs to put her bags in her room before we start the voyage."

"Leave that to us. A princess shouldn't hafta carry her own luggage," Honda teased as he picked up one of her bags. Jounouchi followed his suit as Anzu tagged behind them to find her room.

They entered the small cozy room. The boys dropped the bags and collapsed on the floor as Anzu sat down on the small bed.

"Daang Anzu. What did you pack? Your entire dance studio?" Jounouchi complained as he massaged his shoulder.

"Always complaining eh Jounouchi? It's your duty to do your task without protest," Honda said.

"Always the proud strict prick eh Honda?" he mocked, punching his arm.

"Where's Yuugi?" Anzu interrupted.

The boys looked up to Anzu. Honda just noticed how much Anzu had grown.

_We see each other every year but…this is the first time I saw the difference between now and 7 years ago…_

Jounouchi saw it too. Her blue eyes which used to be so lively were now calm and held maturity. Her posture was confident but also held some grace. Her voice which used to be so proud and projecting was now calmer and almost sweet. He looked to Honda.

_He's still strict and dedicated to whatever he puts his mind to but Honda is different too. He's not as goofy and clumsy as before…_

"Hellooooooooo?! Jounouchi?"

"eh?" He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Geez! You haven't changed a bit have you? Still so inconsiderate that you won't answer my question?"

_Stab 1…_

"I mean seriously, you're still such a kid…"

_Stab 2…_

"When are you going to grow up?"

_Stab 3…_

And with that Jounouchi collapsed in his own failure. Honda laughed.

"Don't blame him Anzu. If he grew up then he wouldn't be Jounouchi anymore."

"Whatever. All I want right now is to know where Yuugi is," she said, irritated that they wasted so much time just to answer a simple question.

"They don't answer Anzu because they don't know," Sogoroku replied appearing in the doorway, "They asked me the exact same thing and before I could answer, you arrived."

The boys who were currently wrestling each other on the floor stopped and looked up at Anzu, grinning sheepishly.

She sighed out of exasperation.

_They could've just told me that instead of staring at each other and me blankly…_

"So Gramps, where is the short guy anyway?"

"Yuugi sends his regards but wanted to stay back to finish his work at the excavation before taking the next 2 months off. You'll all see him tomorrow night."

"What?! You're kidding me right? He can't even get away from the site one day early to even greet us? Some friend…" Jounouchi complained.

"Relax Jounouchi. So he didn't want to join us for a boat ride. It's fine. We'll see him tomorrow," Honda said.

"That's not the issue and you know it!"

The room fell silent with the awkward tension as Jounouchi fumed.

"It's not just this. But this whole thing! You wanna know how expensive our plane tickets cost us?! And dragging Gramps out here! He's getting on in years! He should be enjoying his retirement! Not digging some collapsed tomb in this heat out in God-knows-where!"

"Calm down Joey. We didn't mind paying for the tickets," Anzu tried to reconcile.

"And the work makes me feel young. Better then rotting away on some couch," Sogoroku said.

"That's not the point!" he slammed his fist down on the floor. "Yuugi needs to move on and we all know it. It's been 7 damn years! It wasn't easy for any of us but we've moved on! We're leading our own lives and here he is chained to some figment of the pas-!" Jounouchi was cut off short by Honda's hand patting his head.

"That's enough Jounouchi…" he said calmly. Jounouchi's breathing was the only thing heard in the room. It slowed down and his fist relaxed. Once Anzu saw that Jounouchi had regained peace again she decided to tie up some loose ends.

"It's not that Yuugi won't let go…It's that he _can't_…"

Jounouchi, Honda, and Sogoroku all looked up at Anzu, clearly interested in what more she had to say.

"Yes it's been hard for all of us…When Atem left, we all lost a very dear friend. I mean personally I didn't even feel right dating another guy…I mean it was kinda stupid since nothing happened between us but…something just wouldn't let me let go. But eventually, however long, that feeling faded away in all of us. But for Yuugi…he lost more then a friend. Even more then family. They shared a body, a mind together. Nothing was kept secret between the two. Yuugi, in a sense, lost part of himself. The part that gave him the confidence to make friends, the courage to protect, and the strength to fight. And then he left as quickly as he came. For Yuugi, I don't think that feeling will ever fade away…and I don't think it ever should either…"

"I agree with Anzu," Sogoroku said, "Within the small amount of time that Atem was with us, he became closer to my grandson then all of us. Even me. Losing him is something I don't think Yuugi could ever get over."

Honda nodded in agreement with the two. What they said made sense. It was hard to accept Yuugi in the spaced out and somewhat solemn person that he has become but none of them could even imagine what he was going through.

_If I had lost someone that close to me I think I would go nuts. Yuugi is actually taking it pretty darn well…_

He looked over at Jounouchi. He was slouched over entirely interested in the carpet fibers on the floor in front of him.

_That's the first time I ever saw him actually think hard about something…_

"I guess you guys are right…" Jounouchi finally spoke, "It's just hard to see Yuugi like that an' all and know that you can do nothing about it…"

"Well seeing you guys again will definitely cheer him up and take his mind off of things for a while. But it's getting late. You kids should be getting to bed now."

The 3 friends smiled at each other. Tomorrow the gang would be reunited just like old times. Everyone bidded Anzu goodnight before leaving to their rooms. Anzu took out her sleeping clothes and changed.

_It's the exact same as when we sent Pharaoh to his tomb…except now, instead of breaking apart, we're traveling to join. I don't know why but it feels like this time, something is going to happen…_

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you liked it so far. As far as characters go, I definitely think the original japanese versions are a LOT better then the 4Kids version so I _try_ to stay as faithful as I can to them. However it's kinda hard. Oh and btw, I promise that that will be the ONLY inspirational speech full of cheese and camel doo-doo you will ever see ever! I HATED writing it but it was necessary and important but I swear that's the last of Anzu's crappy friendship speeches EVER. R&R  


	2. Return

All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh© are reserved to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Chapter 2: Return**

_I feel them…they've all returned to the same soil…now it's time. Time to return…_

The candle in the lantern went out and darkness filled the cavern. Poor Yuugi Motou couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

_Darn lamp…_

His flashlight switched on and a beam of light illuminated the area around him as he struggled for another match. The match sparked with a flame as Yuugi opened the lantern to relight it. A soft glow filled the darkness to reveal his surroundings.

It was the final battle stage…Exactly how they left it 7 years ago. Of course the pillars were crumbled and the place was full of debris from when the cavern collapsed but it still looked the same. Yuugi walked up to the battle stage where he last saw the Pharaoh. Immediately, as did many times before, the image of the battle played before him.

_You know Atem…I know that you're at peace now and it's all great but…I still wish a lot of times that you had won that duel…I wish that you were still with us…_

Not wasting anymore time, Yuugi took his gear and stepped towards the where the Millennium Stone used to be. It had crumbled before and now what was left was a deep dark chasm. When he first went on the excavation, he and his grandpa didn't know what they were looking for or what they wanted to find. Yuugi just needed to be near the closest tie he had with Atem. Even though most likely nothing would be produced from the excavation, he still clung onto the smallest hope that he might find the Millennium Puzzle once more. Even a piece would satisfy him.

_But that wouldn't happen…the Millennium Items were sealed away forever._

Yuugi tied his rope to a secure pillar, or what was left of the pillar, and zip-lined down into the abyss.

The way down seemed to last forever but soon, Yuugi hit solid ground. He lifted the lantern up to see but the darkness seemed to go on forever. Below his feet was just some sand and the air was thick and hot.

_I must be quite some distance below the ocean…_

He wondered through the darkness until he came to their current site. Yuugi placed down his backpack, took out his tools and began to work.

Hours passed through the digging while the heat was slowly seeping into Yuugi. When he wiped off the sweat from his hand he caught a glimpse of his watch.

_4 a' clock…the guys should be on they're way now. Sorry I didn't join you…4 more hours until I hafta leave._

He paused for a brief moment to replenish his lost body water when a glint caught his eye.

_What's this?..._

Ever-so-carefully, Yuugi dusted away the sand until the glint began to take form.

_Wha?...this…it can't be!_

Yuugi slowly picked up a small golden object with an obscure shape.

…_This!...This is a piece of the Puzzle!_

The piece was held carefully as if it would crumble at any second. Yuugi fiddled with it over and over just to make sure it was really there.

_It's real! I can't believe but it's an actual piece of the puzzle!...if this is here…then the other pieces must not be far off!"_

Yuugi carefully placed his newfound treasure down and started digging once more. It was the first time in a very long time that he had felt this sort of excitement.

_Here's another!...and there's another!_

The pieces started to come up one by one as Yuugi kept digging and within a couple of hours, all the pieces were laid out before him. There was only one thing left to do: Assemble it.

He picked up two pieces and began arranging them into the correct places.

_It's a good thing I still remember how to solve this thing. How long has it been since I first solved it? 9, 10 years?_

Memories of times long past started filling Yuugi's mind. His life before the puzzle, his life once he solved it, and the adventures he had with Atem. He was such a small, shy, and insecure guy back then. But slowly, with the help of Atem, he started to gain confidence, strength, and even made new friends. Along the years he had grown with the help of his friend and now, sitting alone in the dark cave, was the result of all that growing. Yuugi did eventually grow in height but not by much. He was still shorter then Anzu and shorter then what Atem would be. He was still kind-hearted and a bit shy but he did still have his confidence. And no one still was able to challenge him for the title of King of Games just yet.

_Finished!_

Yuugi held the finished puzzle in hands, turning it over and over again. It was cool and smooth, just as it always was. The golden pyramid seemed to fit perfectly in his cupped hands.

_How good it feels to hold this again…_

"**Staring at it won't somehow reconnect our minds again**," a smooth voice rang out from the darkness.

Yuugi's body froze and the hair on his neck stiffened as goose bumps shivered down his spine. He sat there stunned, too shocked to move. Few silent and tense moments rolled by as Yuugi debated whether he truly heard what he thought he heard.

_That…that voice! It was unmistakable!_

Slowly Yuugi turned to where the voice came from. Standing before him was another Yuugi, only different. His eyes were stronger and his posture much more confident.

"…impossible…" Yuugi muttered, his eyes wide in shock, "…you…you left…you can't be real…"

His counterpart looked down at his hands and then back at the stunned Yuugi. A smile creased across his face.

"Funny…I seem real enough."

Yuugi stood up and took a step by step towards his mirror image ever so carefully as if one wrong move and everything would disappear. When he was face to face with his doppelganger, Yuugi lifted his hand and touched the other's cheek.

_Warm…soft…it's real…he's real! He's actually here!_

"…Atem!"

With that Yuugi lunged his arms to his other self catching hold of an tight embrace with tears streaking down his face. Atem smiled and returned the hug to his long separated partner.

"You haven't changed much have you? Still so sensitive."

The tears started to stop flowing but Yuugi didn't let go. He looked up to Atem with the biggest smile on his face.

"You haven't changed at all! Always showing up in the middle of nothing huh? But what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting? How did you get back?"

"Haha! Too many questions! And I'll answer them all in good time. But now, I'm just glad to be back."

* * *

"Maan! Where is dat dude?! First ditching the boat right and now standing us up! This isn't right, this isn't right at all…"

"Patience Jounouchi, I'm sure he'll get here soon enough. He's probably really busy," Anzu said.

The gang were settled down in the living room of Sogoroku and Yuugi's house. It was small and cozy but it was nice. Sogoroku had just brought some drinks for everyone.

"That's not a good enough excuse! Yuugi was supposed to be here 2 hours ago!"

"2 hours really? I had no idea it was _that_ late. Sorry guys," Yuugi's voice interrupted as he stepped through the door.

"Yuugi!" everyone shouted in unison.

Immediately Jounouchi's annoyance melted as he went to greet his old friend.

"How's it going bud?" he said as he grabbed Yuugi into a headlock, giving him a noogie.

"Ah! Jounouchi!" he choked as he struggled free, "It's good to see you too."

Honda walked up and firmly shook Yuugi's hand once Jounouchi had let go.

"It's good to see you."

"Come on Honda. Enough with the formalities. We're all friends aren't we?"

Honda's face cracked into a sinister smile, "I was hoping you'd say that…" and immediately he grabbed Yuugi into another headlock and both he and Jounouchi gave him an intense noogie.

"AHH! Guys! Stop it!"

"That's for ditching us on the boat!"

The guys let go of Yuugi and all of them burst out laughing just like old times.

"My, you guys are grown men and I swear you haven't changed since high school."

"Ah Anzu!" Yuugi acknowledged with joy to see his oldest friend, "You look great!"

Anzu giggled, "Thanks but I can't say the same for you though."

It was true. Yuugi looked like an absolute mess. His face and arms were covered with dirt and sand, his hair was straggly and stuck in more different places then usual, and his clothes desperately need some good washing.

"Hah, you're right," he replied at looked at his clothes, "I was too busy rushing to get here that I didn't notice."

Everyone settled back down around a table as Yuugi continued, "I want to apologize for arriving so late but I've found something that should interest you all!"

"You found something Yuugi?" Sogoroku asked amazed.

"Mmhmm. And what a find it was!" Yuugi placed the Millennium Puzzle on the table in front of everyone.

"Wha?!"

"The Millennium Puzzle?!"

"Impossible!"

"How?!"

"Holy ---- Mother ---- Sandwich with ----- on top!" (courtesy of LittleKuriboh)

"That's not all I found either."

"Please don't tell me you found all 7 damn items as well."

"**Not quite…**" Atem said, standing behind everyone.

All heads snapped towards Atem staring in awe as he stood smiling before them. Yuugi smiled as well and joked, "Glad for you to join us."

"Sorry, I'm late. I got lost on the way."

"Late? I'll say. Try 7 years."

The two broke out into laughter. Jounouchi blinked a couple times, not believing what he was seeing. The drinks gramps had brought were either spiked or this was really Atem standing before him. He didn't know which story was more believable.

"Atem…"

"Yes Jounouchi?"

He stood up and went up to Atem.

"It's really you…"

"That's right Jounouchi. I'm back."

"Well Goddamn!" He cried in joy, "Where the hell have you been?!" He slapped Atem's back and the two shook hands.

The ice immediately broke. Anzu jumped up and unexpectedly gave Atem a huge hug. Honda went berserk and spit-fired him question after question. And poor Sogoroku collapsed on the couch.

"I swear, my old heart isn't strong enough to take things like these anymore."

The gang laughed together. This was a reunion like no other. After all, Atem had returned.

* * *

Hey! Man I loved writing that chapter. Such a heartwarming scene :D R&R por favor! 


	3. Home Again

All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh© are reserved to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Chapter 3: Home Again**

The heat hung in the air like a damp blanket as dusk was approaching. It was just another slow day for Sanako Minase in the Game Shop. Sweat drooled down her skin as she tried to sleep away the last hours of the day. Bells chimed, signaling that someone had just walked through the door.

_Ugh…customers now?...what a pain…_

"Welcome to the Kame Game Shop. It you have any questions please, don't hesitate to ask…" she said drowsily, not even bothering to lift her head to see how had come in.

"Man, you good fer nuthin lazy bum! What would've happened if I was some sorta robber eh?"

_Oh man…not him, please anyone but him…_

She lazily lifted up her head from the table. In front of her glaring down was the exact opposite of her wish.

"Jounouchi? What are you doing back? You just left last week…"

"Well, Yuugi and gramps over here finished their excavation and we decided to head back home after touring Egypt a bit."

Once her eyes became better adjusted she saw other people there as well. Among them was the famous Yuugi Motou.

_What?...two of them?...I need to lay off the booze…oh…speaking of which…_

Sanako reached down to her feet and pulled out a sake bottle and started drink from the lip.

"Sanako! How many times have I told you not to drink in the shop!"

"Relax Jounouchi. It's 6, no one comes at this time."

"So you must be the Sanako I've been hearing about. I'm Sogoroku Motou, thank you for watching over my shop while I was gone," Grandpa said, stepping in before Jounouchi could respond.

"No problem Mr. Motou. Jounouchi here was in some heavy trouble managing the store by himself a while back, I'm glad I could help," she responded, immediately sounding sweet and considerate.

_Oh, so she's polite when she has to be. Useless little…_ Jounouchi thought, glaring at Sanako.

"Please no formalities. Just call me grandpa. That what the others do."

"I guess I should introduce you to everyone else. This here is Anzu, Honda, and of course you've heard about the famous Yuugi Motou," Jounouchi said.

However Sananko's attention was more concentrated on the second Yuugi.

"Let me take a wild guess here. One of those Yuugi's is the Pharaoh's spirit?"

_Oh so she only thinks hard when she needs to too…geez, is she really that lazy?_ Jounouchi thought sarcastically.

"Eh?" Atem said, "How did you know about me?"

"Oh she knows everything about you, Atem. You'll never guess who her dad is," Jounouchi said excitedly.

"Who? Do we know him?" Yuugi asked.

"Knowing Jounouchi here, I guess he was waiting to tell you the '_big secret _' until we met," replied Sakano.

"Hint #1. He invented the entire duel monsters game!" Jounouchi announced.

"Your father is Pegasus?!" the gang gasped.

"Adopted father. He's really my uncle. But yes."

"How come we've never met before," asked Yuugi.

"Unfortunately I was at boarding school during the time of the tournaments and my school has a strict rule of staying on campus no matter what circumstance."

"So how did you get here?" Aznu asked.

"I was really looking for a duel with Yuugi, so I came to the game shop. Instead I found Jounouchi here struggling with stock items, costumers, and budget keeping. I offered my services if he'd get me a place to stay. I knew our paths would eventually cross."

"What?!" exclaimed Jounouchi, "You said you were just looking for some work and a place to stay! I didn't know you really wanted to duel Yuugi."

"So I lied. It's not like it was any of your business what my intentions were," she shrugged.

"So why didn't you just fly to Egypt if you wanted to duel him? Your father is Pegasus. He could easily afford the ticket," Honda said.

"Didn't feel like going through the trouble of airport security. Besides my situation here was pretty nice."

_Man this girl really is lazy. She's an interesting one, she is. I can see Jounouchi ready to pummel her._ Honda thought. Jounouchi and Sanako continued to bicker against each other. _Man I haven't seen Jounouchi like a girl this much since Mai,_ he smiled, _she is pretty cute._

Sanako was pretty. She was average height, a bit shorter then Anzu but taller then Atem, with a slim figure. She had short mid-neck dark hair that perfectly framed her round face with deep chocolate eyes. However she was constantly slouched or in a relaxed position and her expression was always tired or bored.

"Hey Sanako!" Yuugi said, desperately trying to break up the verbal war between her and Jounouchi. The two immediately ceased and diverted their attention to Yuugi who gulped nervously at the sudden response. "U-um, you said you wanted to duel me right? Why don't we do that now?"

Sanako's face suddenly lit up, "Really? Alright, let's go!"

As if she randomly had an energy boost, Sanako jumped up and grabbed a couple of duel discs on display and tossed one to Yuugi.

"Umph…" he grunted as he caught it.

On top of it she laid down a deck of duel monster cards. Yuugi blinked at the deck. He knew immediately in his heart which cards were in there. It held an all too familiar feeling.

"We've been keeping it safe for you," she winked.

Yuugi picked up the old cards and gently wiped the dust off. He felt as though he had just been reunited with a very old friend. He flipped over the first card which showed the Dark Magician.

"Hello my old companion…" he smiled. Slowly he went through each card, reminiscing on how each one had served him faithfully and well.

"Yuugi?"

"Huh?" he snapped out of his memories.

"Are you ready?"

A smile of confidence and contentment crept across his face as he looked up.

"It's time to duel!"

* * *

The two went out into the street, each one preparing their decks and getting their duel ready to begin. 

_Man…I haven't seen Sanako this excited since I first brought home that bottle of sake. Why does she look so confident? I mean yea, she's a decent duelist an' all but even she would know that she's nothing up against the King of Games…_ Jounouchi thought to himself.

"This will definitely turn to be an interesting duel…" Atem said.

"Iono…I've played Sanako plenty of times before. She's aite but personally, I don't think she got what it takes to beat Yuug."

"I'm not sure Jounouchi. She's already proven to be a very unpredictable girl. I've seen that look before…"

"We'll hafta see…"

"Are you ready for this Yuugi?" Sanako challenged, her once drowsy voice now full of confidence and excitement, "You may have defeated my father, but he didn't have the cards I have."

"We'll hafta see Sanako. You still haven't seen _me_ play yet!"

"Let's Duel!" they shouted in unison.

Each one of them drew 5 cards and the lifepoint meter on their duel discs tallied up to 6000.

"I'll go first! I'll play this card face down and Rogue Doll in attack mode," Sanako said.

A hologram of the monster on the card on the card suddenly appeared before them.

_That's one of Pegasus' cards…_Yuugi thought, _I've fought them before so this shouldn't be much of a problem…_

"Very well. My turn. I play Gamma the Magnet Warrior and this magic card to raise his attack points by 500, giving him the attack strength of 2000! Now go Gamma! Attack her Rogue Doll."

The robotic figure that had just appeared then charged towards Sakano's monster. But before it could attack Sakano's face down card then flipped up and Gamma stopped in its tracks.

"What?"

"Your Gamma Warrior activated my trap card Magic Curse. Whenever you play a magic or trap card while this card is on the field, it will immediately be terminated and its effects negated. However, the same applies to me as well."

Yuugi's magic card slowly evaporated and Gamma Warrior's attack points dropped back to it's original strength.

"I believe your Gamma Warrior was attacking then huh?"

Gamma then return to its charge but Rogue Doll, being the stronger monster destroyed it, decreasing Yuugi's life points.

"Wow, good move," Yuugi commented, "It was only 100 life points but still, I was not expecting that."

"I told you that my cards were different to my fathers. Either way, now we're both crippled to using just brute strength now. Of course I could take away my trap card at any time I want, but where would the fun be in that?" Sakano smirked.

"That was an impressive move," Sogoroku commented, "I've never even heard of that trap card before."

"Neither have I…" Jounouchi responded.

_What's going on? Has Sakano been hiding her true cards and strength all this time? I've never seen her like this before…_

Atem stared intensely at the Sakano. She was definitely a different person then he had met before.

_I'm curious to see what else she has up her sleeve._

The duel progressed with each duelist summoning back and forth out more powerful monsters then last, hoping that the other didn't have more. Sakano played very subtly, summoning monsters with attack strengths that were only a small percentage higher then Yuugi's, while as Yuugi just played whatever monster was stronger then hers. The monsters then came to the point where they were so powerful that Yuugi was forced to summon one of his Egyptian God cards.

"I sacrifice my Dark Magician to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

A beam of light came down on the darkly dressed monster, making it disappear as an enormous red dragon with 2 mouths took its place. It wrapped protectively around Yuugi, awaiting it's orders.

"Slifer's attack power is verified by the number of cards I hold in my hand. Right now I hold 5 so his attack strength is 5000! Now Slifer! Attack her Vanity's Ruler!"

_Finally…it was about time he called it out…_

The mouth of the great dragon opened wide as a blast erupted from it's mouth, destroying her monster and lowering her life points from 3000 to 500.

"This isn't looking good for Sanako," Anzu commented, "She only has 500 life points and Yuugi still has 3600 along with Slifer now on the field."

_But she doesn't look defeated…_ Atem thought. _She looks as if she got exactly what she wanted._

Sanako smiled confidently at Yuugi's puzzled look.

_I don't get it. I took out 3/4ths of her life points. Why is she still so confident? What is she up to?..._

"Your move…"

"Hmph…be prepared Yuugi for it's here where things truly get interesting. First I lift away Magic Curse from the playing field so that I can now play magic cards. And the magic card I play is Level Modulation. You now have to draw two more cards from your deck."

Yuugi drew two cards from his deck to put in his hand.

_I don't get it…why would she play that? That only makes Slifer more powerful…_

"What the heck did she do that for? Now Slifer is at 7000 attack points," Jounouchi said.

"Quiet Jounouchi, she's not done," Honda responded. He was clearly interested what sort of strategy she was pulling. As he experienced in the army, to strengthen the opponent was only used when they planned to that strength against them. How Sakano was going to pull this off greatly intrigued him.

Sakano pulled out one card from her hand. The one card she had been saving since the beginning.

_This is it. I will finally witness the strongest monster in all of Duel Monsters!_

* * *

Sanako recalled back to when she was a little girl watching her dad create new monster cards. 

"Daddy? What's that one called?"

"This one? This one with called Kuriboh," Pegasus answered.

"Is that one the strongest one Daddy?"

"Oh no princess. Far from it. But he can be very useful if you use him right."

"I wanna see the strongest monster there is!"

"I'm sure you do. But the strongest monster won't appear just because you want it to appear, little princess. You have to be worthy enough for it to show himself to you."

"How do I do that?"

"Here. Take this card. If you use this card right it can be even more powerful then the Egyptian God cards. And then you'll be worthy to see the most powerful monster in Duel Monsters."

* * *

"My next card is my trump card. The one that will finish this duel. I summon Mythical Shroud!" Sanako announced excitedly. She had been waiting for this day ever since Pegasus had given her this card. 

A masked figure emerged, looming over Sanako. It's cloak was pure white with a hood that concealed its face.

_I've never even heard of that monster before. But it doesn't have any attack or defense points. And she doesn't have any cards on the field either. What's so special about this monster?..._ Yuugi thought. _Well…I won't know until I attack…_

"Go Slifer! Attack!"

However the dragon stayed silent and still, arousing concern and confusion to everyone.

"Slifer?" Yuugi said.

"Heheh…" A smile creased onto Sanako's face. "You just activated my monster's special ability," she answered, "One thing about Mythical Shroud is that it's the only one of its kind. One my father made especially for me to be able to defeat the Egyptian God cards! It's true that it doesn't have any attack or defense points but that's because it doesn't need them. Instead it takes it's opponent attack points and how ever many cards I hold to convert into its own strength and defense. And since I hold 3 cards, Mythical Shroud now has the attack and defense power of 10,000!"

Shock spread through everyone as the duel had been switched entirely around. As different thoughts flooded into everyone's minds.

_10,000 attack points?! No way!_

_So this is what she's been planning all this time, slowly drawing out Yuugi's most powerful monsters until he was forced to call out his strongest. Then she used its power to feed her own monster._

_That's why she played that magic card! To make Slifer even stronger then Yuugi had him._

_Impressive…she's been planning this duel from the beginning. Everything fell according to her plan. Yuugi had lost since the beginning._

"Go Mythical Shroud! Destroy his Egyptian God!"

The hooded figure jumped from behind Sanako and floated above Slifer. The cloaked then consumed Slifer and contracted till they both disappeared. Then the hooded figure was found at Sakano's side once more.

Yuugi stared in shock as he saw that his dragon was now gone and his life points tallying down to 600. Even if Yuugi have 100 more life points more then Sanako, the duel was now completely in her favor. One more attack and he would be done for. Yuugi desperately looked down at his hand. He still had Obelisk and Ra…but they couldn't do anything, not against her Mythical Shroud. He could call back Slifer with a Monster Reborn. But what use? It would just go back to the graveyard. Then his eyes fell on his last card: Polymerization.

_That's it! Alone they can't defeat her but together…they might have a chance!_

However it was only a lucky gambit. He had never combined the 3 Egyptian Gods before. But he was willing to take that chance.

"I call my Kuriboh and Celtic Guardian for sacrifice to summon my other two Egyptian Gods: Obelisk the Tormentor and Winged Dragon of Ra. I also play Monster Reborn to resurrect Slifer the Sky Dragon."

_That's it, you have all 3 of them now. Play the final card now. Awaken it!_ Sakano became more and more excited by the second. _I have fought hard to get to this point! To become worthy enough! Reveal yourself to me!_

"And now I play the magic card Polymerization to combine all 3 Egyptian Gods to create the ultimate monster!"

The three colossal monsters twisted together as they began to morph into one. The 3 monsters disappeared as a star of light began to draw itself.

_Wait a second…_Yuugi thought.

_We've seen this before…_Atem thought.

_Why this is…!_

But before Sogoroku could finish his thought a large muscular arm emerged from the star. On its wrists were broken and worn down chains. Slowly the body submerged and then the head, revealing the only unstoppable monster ever. It was the Forbidden One. It was…

"Exodia!" Yuugi called to his monster. "Obliterate and end this duel!"

On command the large legendary monster reached out his arm and destroyed Mythical Shroud with one blast as the explosion filled the surroundings with a bright light. Sanako's life points fell down to 0 and the holograms disappeared as she smiled with content. She picked up her Mythical Shroud card and gazed at it with relief.

_Finally, all are work has been paid off. Together we were able to witness the most powerful monster in Duel Monsters. Now it's all over._

Yuugi came over to Sanako with his hand outstretched. Sanako smiled and shook it thankfully.

"Congratulations Yuugi. You truly deserve the title of King of Games."

"Well actually Sanako you played an impressive match yourself. I almost didn't win that duel. If I hadn't had the right cards in my hand at the moment then you would've won."

"What are you talking about? I did win."

"Huh?"

"When I dueled you, I didn't duel to actually win the match. My purpose of facing you was to see the most powerful monster ever. Why did you think I went through all the trouble just to find you, and to draw out your most powerful cards? If I wanted to duel to win then I would be content with just facing Jounouchi."

"I heard that!" Jounouchi said as the gang walked over to the two duelists.

Sanako ignored him and continued, "And now that I have I want you to have this." She handed Yuugi her Mythical Shroud card.

"What?! B-but I can't take this!"

"I want you to have it. I know that you would put it to better use then I ever could. I would be happy knowing that my prized card was in the hands of the King of Games."

Yuugi stared at the card reluctantly before he smiled as he accepted the card. Everyone beamed at the new blossoming friendship between the two.

"Besides, now that I've seen Exodia, I have no reason to duel anymore. It's better in the card was with you then just collecting dust in my pocket," Sanako added, her usual lazy voice returning.

"Geez!" Jounouchi cried, "You certainly know how to ruin the mood you good-fer-nuthin hobo!"

Jounouchi and Sanako got into another argument as Anzu and Honda tried to calm them down. Sogoroku watched the bicker in amusement as Yuugi stared awkwardly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Atem smiling down at him. His eyes spoke his pride and admiration to Yuugi. Yuugi smiled back at his companion as they both looked back at their friends. New ones, old ones, it didn't matter. Their minds didn't have to be connected to know that they were both happy to be home again.

* * *

Wow! That duel was a monster to write! Ahahaha, monster xD stupid pun….ahem either way, so this chapter introduced an entirely brand new character! Yea, I never saw Mai as a good match for Jounouchi. Sanako is basically what the type of girl I imagined him pairing off with. So yea, welcome to the gang Sanako :D R&R por favor 


End file.
